Once More
by ladyasile
Summary: There are times when the past repeats itself, but can affections escape time and reunite two people together again? Yaoi. KaixRei.
1. Chapter 1

**Once More**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Evoke

* * *

A/N: This is only my second Beyblade story. The other one is called 'Another Heartache On My List?' It's the same main pairing (Kai/Rei) and it's on-going as well. So I hope you enjoy this one, as well as the other one. Special thanks to my beta, Broekenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters.

* * *

The lightning, he settled on, was what woke him up from his slumber. Sweat ran down his unclothed body, causing the perspiration to make his sheets stick to his body. It made him pull off the covers away from him and unto the carpeted floor that looked more like a dark sea from his bed. Sitting up, he shook his head and remembered the weather man's report on the television. For once, he had been right about the thunderstorms, but it didn't make the situation any better. The headache kept on pounding the inside of his head, but he ignored it. It wasn't as if the aspirin did anything to cure his headache, nor anything else for that matter.

Deciding to go back to sleep, he closed his eyes and began to find his comfortable position in bed. It wasn't a straightforward task, no matter what he did. There were times when it took him six hours to go back to sleep once he had woken up in the night. It was perhaps that that made people think that he was a night person. All of his friends seemed to think so, at least.

When he at last become conscious of the fact that he was not going to get anymore sleep, he got out of bed and headed for the shower. As he made his way to the bathroom, he stopped to look at the mirror above the dresser. In the dark, he could not see the colors of his furniture, floor, or even walls, but he could see himself. Most of the time he avoided mirrors as much as possible, since he didn't feel the need to be like the many other people he knew. He thought of them as vain, but never once uttered that to them. And now, more than ever, he had a reason for not letting them know anything about him. It was his infuriating friend that had introduced him to someone his age. It was not that he was interested in a romantic relationship with anyone, much less a male, but there was something that occurred when he was around the other male. Ever since that had begun, the vivid dreams and appalling headaches arose as well. Yes, it was ridiculous to blame a single person for all the awful things that have happened to him, but until he found a better explanation, he was sticking with the one he had.

"Rei," he whispered. That was the accursed name of the male that had come into his life and disrupted whatever it was that he used to have. Every dream he had was about Rei, that never changed. They were always together in different places that never looked familiar to him.

A faint ringing caught his attention. The phone. He walked over to it, not caring whether the person calling would hang up or not before he got there. "Hiwatari residence," he greeted, pinching the bridge of his nose. There seemed to be static interfering with the phone call since could not make out the voice of the other person. "Who is this?" he asked, patience becoming thinner by the second.

"Kai." He recognized the voice at once. Then it made sense to him. Who else would call him late at night, when he was supposed to be sleeping?

Exhaling a somewhat crude breath he began to talk. "Takao… What is it this time? It's raining, and you should be asleep." His eyes widened when the words he had spoken had sunk in. It made him sound like a mother hen. However, mother hens protected their chicks, contrary to what Kai often felt like doing to those around him. "Why are you calling?"

Rather than hearing a snicker, he heard a groan. "We got into some trouble. I wasn't drunk or anything, but I lost control of the car. And now everyone's injured, except for me and Max. Rei was getting a lift from us and now he's injured!" The urgency and dread in Takao's voice startled him. He had never behaved like this before, but then again, they had never gotten into an accident before.

"I'll be over to the hospital. Are you at the one--"

"Yeah, that one!" Takao exclaimed, answering Kai's question at once. "Kai, do you think he'll be okay? And Tala's injured too! Damn it, this is all my fault."

Before the situation got out of control, Kai decided to get dressed as he listened to his friend's anxious rant. "Look, that's the best hospital, so they'll be okay. The accident could've been more severe, so just relax." He pulled on his jacket and headed to the door of his bedroom. "I'm on my way there. Is there anything else I should know?" The answer almost caused him to lose balance on the stairway leading down to the front door.

"Yeah, she's here too."

* * *

A/N: If anyone likes it, I'll keep going. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Once More**

**Chapter 2: The Taste Of Passion**

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the attention, reviews, and honors you've given this story. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! Alright, I hope you don't get confused here. It's a bit of a shifting in timelines and there's a lemon or lime scene. And I apologize for the shortness of the chapter too.

Disclaimer: See first chapter from now on.

* * *

They turned off the lights and let the moon illuminate the room. "Why does it feel like it's natural?" he asked, unable to hold back his question. Many had told him that what they were doing was a sin. That the feelings they felt for one another were an abomination. Yet it didn't hold him back from going against his word to not bring shame on himself by committing such acts. Every time he was with the man he loved, he enjoyed it. The sensation of feeling his lover's cock within him, moving, and bringing them closer than ever was too much to turn away from. There was no addiction, but there was a longing that he often felt, one that his lover managed to quench.

He felt arms snake around him and pulling him into an embrace. "Because it is natural, love. I know that there are people who frown upon what we do, but is our love worth more than that of a man and a woman who do not have feelings for one another?" The question went unanswered, for they both knew what the correct response was. His lover pulled him into a deep kiss.

He could feel the pink tongue run over his, almost soothing-like. It swirled around in his mouth, touching his teeth and tongue. The sensation was almost unbearable. Knowing that he wanted more, he moved while still kissing, and settled on his lover's legs. He made the first move by divulging his lover's strong chest from the cloth that it possessed over it. The moment his hand felt his lover's naked skin, he felt like he could no longer stop, even if he was forced to. With ease, he managed to take of his own top and throw it into the darkness of the room.

Both began moving, friction sweeter than sugar was created, sending them further into ecstasy. Soon, their bodies were sprawled in a bed, naked. His lover always dominated in their relationship, but he never protested. It felt right, and he dared not be the one to ruin it. The same tongue that had soothed him earlier now ran down his sweat-covered body. It swirled around his chest, teasing him. A hand traveled downward, encasing his cock. He felt the hand go up and down his hard length. Though he tried not to thrust into his lover's hand, he gave in far too soon.

Through half-opened eyes, he managed to see his lover's face light up with the blush that he held. Sweat rolled down his face and he soon found himself even more aroused. His need to cum was building up far too fast for his liking. Grasping his lover's hand, he spoke. "In me… Need you… Inside." His lover raised himself and began to prepare him. It felt like an eternity for him, feeling those cherished fingers stretching him with care. He knew that if he reflected back on this moment, he'd wonder why he hadn't cum right then and there.

"I'm going to…" He placed his eyes on his lover's and nodded with a gentle smile. Within seconds, he felt his lover entering him, trying to angle it right so he felt pleasure. It wasn't until he cried out that his lover paused. Though he had closed his eyes at the blissful sensation, he knew in his mind that there must have been a smile on his lover's face. The urge to feel more got to him and he began moving before his lover followed suit. They moved in a rhythm that they had established not so long ago. He arched into his lover's caresses, relishing every time he felt his lover's hands.

It wasn't long when he came, brining his lover to an end as well when he tightened around his lover's member. The weight on top of him didn't bother him, he felt at peace when they were this close and intimate with one another. It was the morning the would upset him, but for that moment he decided to enjoy the moon's light on them, protecting them from those that wanted them apart. Turning to his side, he snuggled his head towards his lover's chest. Arms enveloped his body, a comfort he enjoyed. In mere moments they were both asleep, awaiting the torture that would soon come with the dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once More**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Visiting

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time.

* * *

Two hours after he had set out to come to the hospital later, he found himself sitting next to his friend. Although it was a miracle, he could not help but think that Takao not getting injured was something far less than a miracle. And yet, as he sat next to his friend, who was now eating sweets (that he had snuck in), he did not speak about it.

The worst had passed already. Max and Rei would be okay, with the exception of some of their broken bones that would take weeks to heal. Tala, on the other hand, had been a lot worse. At the moment, he was resting, with some broken bones, bruises, and a concussion. As for the girl Takao had warned him about, she no where in sight.

"Seems like everyone will make a full recovery. Although, that still leaves you with the bill," Kai said to his friend, who was still trying not to hear him.

Not able to stand the silence, Takao groaned. "Kai, aren't you going to pay for it? I am your friend!" he pleaded.

Raising an eyebrow at his friend, he said, "Not that bill." Takao's face became bright with understanding. "Yes, you will have to pay it. You were driving, so that makes you responsible."

"You're right. It'll take a lot, but I _am_ responsible for it," Takao agreed, pouting.

Again, Kai sensed something odd. The way Takao answered was too easy, too obvious. He shook his head from the thoughts. After all, it was not his business. The less he knew, the better in the long run. "The others are well. Do you think they want something?" he asked, mind somewhat lost in thought.

Takao laughed. "Wow, Kai, there's something wrong with _you_. Are you really going to get them all something? What a generous person you are!" His friend's voice had grown to what could be compared to a fog horn in loudness.

Standing up, Kai shook his head. "They're quieter than you are." He turned his back on him and walked out of the room. As he was about to reach the end of the hallway, he could still hear Takao's laughter. "Should've closed the door," he muttered, glaring at the hallway.

Where he was headed, he did not know, but his legs refused to stop. Looking inside the rooms as he walked by, he began to wish he would have asked the nurses at the front desk where the rest of his friends were at. It took him several minutes to find Max's room. When he did, he entered the room and saw his friend with his eyes closed.

As he was about to leave, he heard him speak. "No, don't leave, Kai. I was just resting my eyes, that's all. What are you doing here?"

Looking at Max for a second time, he sighed. "Takao told me about the accident. I decided to come and see how you were all doing," he explained. As he did, Max's eyes widened in what appeared to be confusion.

"Oh… Yeah, I guess I forgot that he was there. No need to call the nurses, though," he added as Kai was about to press the red button to summon a nurse. "It's nice of you to come."

Looking away from his friend, he nodded. "I just came to see your condition… And to see if there was anything you wanted. Takao already got something, so it's just…"

Smiling, Max said, "To be fair? I appreciate it. Thanks, Kai, but I don't want anything at the moment. Maybe later?"

"Sure," Kai answered.

Leaving Max to rest, which was obvious he needed, he went in search of Tala's room next. Rather than going room by room, he went and asked. When he had gotten the number, it took him a mere minute to find it. He took in a deep breath before opening the door.

"Tala?" he asked. Tala was on his bed, one similar to Max's. His eyes were closed, but not from resting them. Frowning somewhat, he stepped outside and closed the door.

For a moment he debated whether he should go visit Rei or not. They had met not too long ago, so they weren't as close as Tala and he were. He had yet to make up his mind when he took notice of a familiar face coming toward him. Turning around, he went straight to Rei's room, hoping the guy wouldn't find it strange to be visited by him.


End file.
